Uzumaki Love Story
by Alix Nostrand
Summary: kau tau? mendengar mu tertawa saja aku sudah bahagia, melihat mu tersenyum membuat duniaku serasa dialihkan, mungkin ini yang dinamakan cinta, dan aku akan memastikan hal itu.


~Uzumaki Love Story~

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

High School DxD Ichie Ishibumi

Genre : (we kagak tau)

Rated : T

Summary : pada dasarnya aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia, walau harus dengan orang lain, aku sudah membulatkan tekadku, itu semua karena aku mencintaimu.

chapter 01

terlihat sepasang muda mudi sedang berjalan bersama ditrotoar, yang pertama seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan mata biru cerah, dan dengan setelan pakaian blazer hitam dan celana hitam panjang, serta sepatu kets berwarna biru hitam.

dan yang perempuan memiliki surai panjang merah, dengan mata beririskan blue-green yang mempercantik wajahnya, dan senyuman manis terus-terusan ditampilkan diwajahnya, membuat sang pemuda A.k.a Naruto Uzumaki betah memandangnya berlama lama.

"Rias-chan!!"

mendengar suara yang sangat familiar dari jauh belakang Rias, lantas Rias berbalik, dan kemudian matanya melebar dengan rona tipis hinggap dipipinya, nah bisa disimpulkan dia adalah seorang yang ditaksir Rias selama ini.

pemuda yang memanggil Rias memiliki surai coklat dengan gaya kapten tsubasa, memiliki mata coklat dengan wajah yang cukup menawan.

"Hah...hah...hah... halo Rias-chan." sapa pemuda itu a.k.a Issei Hyoudou.

"Halo juga Issei-kun." balas Rias dengan senyuman diwajahnya membuat Issei merona sesaat.

"oh, halo juga Naruto-san." sapa Issei mengangkat tangan kanannya menyadari Naruto memperhatikan semuanya dari tadi.

Naruto hanya memaksa untuk sedikit tersenyum dan membalas lambaian Issei, "hai.." balas Naruto singkat.

selesai dengan hal itu, mereka bertiga kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sedikit tertunda, yaitu menuju kesekolah.

Naruto menatap dua muda-mudi disampingnya yang tampak malu-malu kuda berjalan bersama, dengan pandangan sakit, tak diragukan lagi bahwa Naruto cemburu dengan hal itu.

Flash Back

Naruto POV

hari pertama bertemu denganmu

kala itu aku dihukum lagi seperti biasa, karena terlambat masuk dan tidur dijam pelajaran yaitu, dihukum membersihkan kelas, dan juga toilet laki-laki sampai bersih.

yang pertama kukerjakan tentu saja kelas, dan ini aku menyapu semua lantai kelas hingga kinclong, dilanjutkan membuang sampah, kemudian membersihkan kaca jendela, kemudian mwngatur barisan meja dan kursi, dan juga buku buku yang keluar dari lemari.

saat ingin menghapus tulisan spidol dipapan tulis, aku dikejutkan dengan sebuah tangan halus yang memegang lenganku, kulihat seorang siswi terpopuler se Kuoh Gakuen, yaitu Rias Gremory, tersenyum kepadaku, membuatku membeku dengan pandangan kosong berpikir, apakah ini mimpi? tapi

plak!

aku menampar wajahku sendiri dengan wajah syok membuat Rias terkikik pelan, dengan suara halus nan merdu membuatku betah mendengarnya lama-lama tertawa.

"kau ini sungguh lucu Uzumaki-san." katanya sembari tersenyum menawan, membuat hatiku degdegdegdegan, saking terpesonanya.

normal POV.

"Ahahahaha~ maaf senpai, habisnya cuma kaget, pasalnya aku sudah pastikan tadi semuanya sudah pulang, dan tolong cukup panggil aku Naruto saja, soalnya aku tidak nyaman dengan formalitas." kata Naruto ngeles dengan senyuman gugup diwajahnya serta tangan yang menggaruk tengkuknya, saking gugupnya.

Rias hanya tersenyum jahil, "baiklah Naruto-kun~" katanya agak sedikit penekanan diakhir kata membuat wajah sang Uzumaki terasa terbakar, sontak membuat Rias tertawa pelan.

mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan Naruto kemudian mulai mencari topik yang tidak mencurigakan.

"Senpai dari mana? dan kenapa menahan lenganku tadi?" tanya Naruto dengan sorakan dalam hatinya menemukan topik yang pas.

"hmm... aku tadi habis kekantor kepala sekolah karena ada sedikit urusan, dan aku ingin membantumu membersihkan kelasmu, apa tidak boleh?" kata Rias.

Naruto langsung kelabakan, "bukan nggak boleh, hanya saja tak enak, sebab ini hukumanku."

"yaelah, berarti tidak ada masalah dong, dan jangan protes." kata Rias kemudian mengambil penghapus dan mulai menghapus tulisan dipapan tulis.

Naruto hanya diaa sembari mengusap jendela kaca dengan lap yang entah dari mana, dengan pandangan masih tertuju pada sang primadona of kuoh gakuen,

'aku tak yakin akan hal ini tapi, akan kupastikan bahwa aku memang jatuh cinta padanya.'

...sejak saat itu aku mulai mengwasimu, mencatat apa saja yang tidak kau sukai dll,...

kali kedua aku berjumpa denganmu

waktu itu aku hanya berjalan sendiri ditrotoar, sementara waktu sudah sore menjelang malam, tadi Naruto mampir dikantor ayahnya sebentar karena suatu keperluan.

"mppphhh!!! lepas...kan!!"

mendengar suara seseorang di gang sempit membuat sang Uzumaki menghentikan langkahnya, dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi Naruto mulai melangkah memasuki gang, dan melihat dibawah sinar yang remang-remang, dua pereman terlihat menghimpit seorang perempuan, dan menyadari itu adalah senpai yang dicintainya membuat Naruto naik darah.

dengan langkah berat, sang Uzumaki meremas kuat pundak preman disamping kanan, dan memutar tubuhnya kemudian Naruto memukul pipi sang preman hingga menabrak dinding gang itu.

menyadari ada yang mengganggu dan memukul temannya, preman yang satunya langsung naik pitam, mengeluarkan pisau dari pinggangnya, dan menikam leher Naruto, tapi Naruto menangkap pisau itu dengan wajah datar dan meremas pisau itu kuat hingga darah mengucur deras ditelapak tangannya.

preman itu dengan susah payah mau merebut pisau yang dipegang Naruto tapi Naruto hanya berwajah datar dan masih dengan darah yang mengucur deras.

sang preman hanya berkeringat dingin, kemudian membawa rekannya lari, dan meninggalkan pisau yang masih digenggam Naruto.

Rias yang menonton semua itu hanya meneteskan air matanya, melihat darah Naruto terus terusan merembes keluar bagai air, hanya karena menolong dirinya.

dengan susah payah Rias yang masih dalam mental-down memegang telapak tangan Naruto dengan air matanya masih mengalir,

"kau bodoh! hiks... kau sungguh bodoh! bego hiks.." kata Rias dengan sesegukan sembari memperban tangan Naruto dengan cara merobek pakaiannya, dan ini hanya membuat Naruto meringis pelan.

"yah aku memang bodoh senpai, jadi pukullah aku jika itu membuatmu lega."

"bodoh! mana bisa aku memukul orang yang sudah menolongku!" kata Rias dengan nada tinggi memandang mata Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"hehehe, maaf membuatmu risau nee.. senpai, aku janji nggak bakal ngulangin lagi." kata Naruto dengan tawa konyolnya membuat Rias ikut tertawa disela tangisnya.

"janji yah?"

"aku berjanji dengan jiwa dan ragaku." kata Naruto tegas tapi dengan gerakan konyolnya bukannya membuat Rias kagum, malah membuat Rias tertawa, melupakan sejenak tentang pristiwa yang dialaminya tadi.

'hehehe, misi selesai dengan sempurna..' kata Naruto dalam sembari tersenyum, kemudian berjongkok dengan punggung menghadap ke Rias membuat Rias hanya memandangnya bingung.

"butuh tumpangan Ojou-sama?"

Rias kemudian tersenyum, sembari menganggukan kepalanya "iyya." katanya kemudian menglungkan lengannya di leher Naruto, dengan dagunya disandarkan dipundak Naruto.

Narutopu mulai berdiri sembari menahan tubuh Rias yang saat ini dalam gendongannya, "pegangan yang erat yang mulia, kita akan berangkat." kata Naruto ala pilot.

"Hihihi... iyya pak pilot-san."

...mendengar tawanya saja aku sudah terasa seperti bahagia seumur hidup, mungkin ini yang dinamakan cinta, dan aku berjanji akan menjaga senyum indahmu itu, hingga aku mati, itu janji seumur hidupku...

kali ketiga aku bertemu denganmu

siang ini nampak sebuah gedung tinggi, yang nampak kebakaran, dan keluarga Gremory memang sudah keluar kecuali satu orang, yaitu Rias Gremory.

Naruto terlihat tergesa-gesa menerobos kerumunan warga yang mengelilingi kantor yang sedang terbakar, hingga dia tiba disamping keluarga Gremory, dan pandangannya jadi gelap dipenuhi oleh kecemasan yang kentara, melihat hanya Rias yang tidak ada di sisi keluarganya.

"Sirzech-sensei, dimana Rias-senpai?!" tanya Naruto dengan panik dengan nafas naik turun saking cemasnya.

Sirzech yang ditanya hanya mengangkat jari telunjuknya mengarah keatas gedung yang terbakar, sontak Naruto menegang.

"dia masih didalam, dan tim evakuasi masih melakukan pencarian." kata Sirzech dengan wajah tak kalah paniknya, beda lagi dengan Lucius atau ayah Rias yang menahan ibu Rias aka Venelana yang sedari tadi meronta-ronta ingin menyelamatkan Rias.

"cih!" decih Naruto pelan kemudian mulai menanggalkan blazernya memperlihatkan kaos berwarna hitam.

Sirzech yang mau menahan Naruto tidak jadi, karena Naruto keburu masuk kedalam gedung, Sirzech memang mengetahui kalau Naruto mencintai adiknya, tapi dia benar-benar tak habis pikir, saking cintanya Naruto, dia rela membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

banyak teriakan dari warga karena aksi nekat Naruto, tapi Naruto tak mengubrisnya malah semakin berlari kalang kabut karena memang asap yang lumayan tebal menghalangi penglihatan Naruto.

berlari dan terus berlari, tak peduli dengan badan yang lecet tertimpa material yang terbakar, atau dia sering menubruk dinding, itu belum apa-apa baginya, yang terpenting adalah selamatnya Rias.

"RIAS-SENPAI!! KAU DIMANA?! uhuk! TOLONG JAWAB AKU!! uhuk!" teriak Naruto dengan terbatuk-batuk.

(sementara disisi lain tepatnya toilet dilantai dua)

terlihat Rias memeluk lututnya dipojok sudut toilet, arau kamar mandi saking takutnya.

"RIAS-SENPAI!! KAU DIMANA?! TOLONG JAWAB AKU!!"

mendengar teriakan yang sangat familiar ditelinganya sontak membuat Rias senang bukan main, karena dirinya sangat ketakutan, tapi sewaktu mau berdiri tiba tiba, material terbakar jatuh tepat didepannya membuat Rias ketakutan. dan berteriak.

"kyyyaaaaa!!!!! Naruto!!! aku ada dikamar mandi dilantai dua!!!!"

bersama Naruto yang mendengar suara Rias yang berada dilantai dua, langsung saja Naruto menaiki tangga yang kebetulan ada disampingnya,

"Ya tuhan, kumohon, berikan aku kekuatan untuk menyelamatkan Rias-senpai." gumam Naruto cemas bukan main.

tibanya di sebuah depan pintu kamar mandi langsung saja, Naruto mendobraknya dengan paksa, karena dia samar samar, mendengar suara tertahan Rias yang tengah menangis.

BRAKKKHH!!!!

"Senpai!!!" teriak Naruti ketika melihat Rias yang saat ini masih ditempatnya tadi, dan yang paling membuat Naruto marah adalah, keberadaan air mata sang senpai dipipinya, merutuki kebodohannya yang terlambat.

"Na-naru-naruto-" "jangan bicara sekarang," sela Naruto sebelum Rias menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "yang terpenting sekarang adalah keselamatanmu." lanjut Naruto seolah tak peduli dengan luka yang dideritanya.

Rias mengangguk pelan kemudian mulai memeluk Naruto, Naruto yang dipeluk hanya diam, memikirkan cara agar bisa keluar dengan selamat.

pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada sebuah jendela, tapi sebelum itu Naruto mendorong Rias dengan cepat ketika melihat material yang terbakar jatuh tepat kearahnya.

"Arggghhhhh!!!!!!!" teriak Naruto ketika material itu menabrak punggungnya, tapi untunglah, itu tidak terlalu besar.

Rias yang awalnya didorong menjadi heran, tapi matanya melebar ketika melihat Naruto yang melidunginya dari material yang terbakar.

"Ti-tidak, Naruto! kenapa kau begitu bodoh dan ceroboh! hiks..." tangis Rias sembari memangku kepala Naruto dengan lelehan air mata dipipinya, mengenai wajah Naruto.

"senpai, maafkan aku, karena membuatmu manangis." sesal Naruto sembari memejamkan matanya.

"bodoh! kenapa kau meminta maaf hiks... justru aku yang harus meminta maaf hiks... karena aku selalu merepotkanmu dan selalu membuatmu dalam bahaya hiks..."

"hehehe, ketahuilah senpai, aku melakukannya karena keinginanku."

Naruto kemudian memiringkan pandangannya, melihat sebuah tabung gas berada dipojong berjumblah 2 dan semuanya lumayan besar, mata Naruto langsung melebar ketika melihat api mulai merambar cepat kearah tabung itu.

Naruto tanpa memikirkan lukanya, langsung berdiri dengan wajah panik, mengabaikan teriakan Rias yang ditariknya secara paksa menuju kearah jendela.

sedikit lagi Naruto kemudian membuka jendelanya, dan memeluk Rias.

BOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!

kedua tabung itu langsung meledak membuat api besar yang bergelombang memukul bagian belakang Naruto.

"ARGGHHHH!!!!!"

Naruto sedikt bersyukur, karena dia sempat melindungu Rias dari ledakan tabung itu detik-detik terakhir, walau dengan mengorbankan tubuh belakangnya, walau tidak terlalu parah karena Naruto sempat melompat lewan jendela.

Naruto menutup mata Rias dengan telapak tangan kanannya, sedangkan yang kiri memeluk Rias, dan dirinya dijadikan sebagai pengaman Rias takut senpainya terluka jika menghantam tanah, maka dari itu dia menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai mengaman jatuh Rias.

bruaakkkhhh!!!

bunyi tabrakan tubuh dengan tanah mengalihkan pandangan semua orang keasal suara, yang ternyata Naruto yang tengah memeluk Rias dan luka bakar sana sini yang ada ditubuh Naruto, beda dengan Rias yang tak lecet sedikitpun.

"Ahhoooo!!! kau bodoh tolol, dan goblok! hiks... kau... kau..." "ssttthhh~~ aku senang menyelamatkanmu senpai, dan aku tak menyesal sedikitpun." sela Naruto menempelkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Rias, yang tengah memangkunya.

"tapi aku sudah banyak merepot-"

"aku sudah bilang aku tak menyesal dengan semua ini, karena keselamatnmu merupakan sebuah kebahagiaan bagiku." kata Naruto memotong lagi perkataan Rias.

...aku tak pernah menyesal menolongmu senpai, karena keselamatanmu merupakan kebahagiaanku, dan mana mungkin aku membiarkan kebahagiaanku direngut didepan mataku, itu semua karena aku mencintaimu, jadi aku tidak akan pernah menyesal dengan semua ini...

kali keempat aku bertemu denganmu

pov

Aku tak tau kenapa, tapi firasatku mengatakan kalau Rias akhir-akhir ini mulai berubah, yakni saat aku tak menemukan Rias dimanapun disekolah ini, ini bukan kebetulan, karena sudah beberapa hari Rias bolos, dan ketika kutanya pada keluarganya, mereka hanya bingung, sebab mereka mengira Rias bersama dengan Naruto.

aku berjalan ditrotoar dengan pandangan kosong, seolah sebagian jiwaku telah lenyap, saat ini aku putus asa, karena tak menemukan keberadaan Rias-senpai.

pandanganku kemudian tertuju pada seorang pemuda bersurai coklat dengan gaya rambut kapten tsubasa, terlihat ingin berciuman ditaman dengan senpai yang paling aku sayangi dan kukasihi, dan entah kenapa tiba tiba pandanganku mengabur sesaat karena mataku tiba-tiba mengeluarkan cairan bening.

aku menyentuh pipiku yang basah, apa ini? kenapa aku menangis? bukankah aku ingin melihatnya bahagia? tapi kenapa hati ini seolah tak terima, ternyata walau aku sudah mencoba beberapa kali untuk sabar dan ikhlas, tapi ini betul betul menyiksa, karena tak kuasa melihat senpai yang sangat kukasihi hendak berciuman dengan pria yang tak kukenal, aku membalikkan punggungku dan berlari secepat yang aku bisa dengan perasaan campur aduk.

berberapa hari ini Rias sudah mulai bersekolah kembali dan ini membuatku senang, tapi kesenanganku sirna ketika Rias memperkenalkan pria yang hendak menciumnya ditaman, dan dia nampak sangat ceria, dan ini membuatku senang dan sakit disaat bersamaan.

end flashback dan end pov

Terlihat Rias dan Naruto berdiri berhadapan didepan sebuah pohon sakura, ditemani semilir angin yang menghembus pelan mengibarkan serikirmt pakaian dan rambut mereka.

"nee... Naruto, ada apa memanggilku, dan ingin berbicara empat mata?"

Naruto kemudian menghela nafas pelan menahan sesak didadanya melihat senyuman Rias, dia entah kenapa selalu sesak didadanya ketika Rias tersenyum dan dia yakin senyuman itu bukan untuknya makanya hal ini membuat Naruto sesak.

"sepertinya, tugasku untuk menjagamu telah selesai." kata Naruto mengeluarkan senyuman yang sangat jarang ditampilkannya bahkan didepan keluarganya kecuali tawa konyolnya.

"ahahaha... Naruto, bercandamu tidak lucu." kata Rias dengan wajah seperti memaksakan ketawa.

"kau mencintai pemuda itu kan?"

Rias yang ditanya langsung menegang, tau akan maksud dari ucapan Naruto selanjutnya,

"hehe, maaf yaj senpai, jika selama ini aku menyulitkanmu, dan sebagai permintaan maafku, aku akan berhenti muncul dikehidupanmu, berbahagialah dengan pria pilihanmu karena, apapun pilihanmu, itu adalah sebuah perintah mutlak bagimu untuk diriku."

Rias hendak membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara tapi, entah kenapa lidahnya terasa keluh hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan satu kalimat protes karena, dialah yang selama ini merepotkan Naruto bahkan membuatnya dalam situasi berbahaya, tapi dia hanya diam.

melihat jam tangannya sejenak, Naruto kemudian menghela nafas pelan, memandang wajah ayu sang senpai yang paling dikasihinya.

"satu permintaan terakhirku yaitu, berbahagialah walau tanpaku." kata Naruto sembari tersenyum dan tanpa disadari Rias dan Naruto, air mata Naruto menetes pelan ditanah.

karena tujuannya sudah selesai Naruto kemudian berbalik meninggalkan sang senpai yang mematung ditempat.

sedangkan Rias sendiri tak mengerti, kenapa tubuhnya tiba tiba kaku dan susah digerakkan, bahkan hanya untuk berbicarapun tidak bisa.

...walau aku sudah belajar untuk membiarkanmu bahagia dengan pilihanmu entah kenapa ini sangat sulit aku terima, maka dari itu aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini, dan satu hal yang kau harus tau senpai, yaitu cintaku padamu takkan pernah pudar...

kali kelima aku milihatmu di stasiun kereta api, dan aku hanya melihatmu dari kejauhan, dengan hati yang teriris iris, ketika melihat orang yang dicinta Rias keluar dari gerbong kereta, dan berlari kearah Rias dan menciumnya tepat dibibir diikuti oleh tangis Rias dan Issei karena sekian lama mereka baru bertemu kembali.

kheh, akhir yang bagus untuk seorang sepertiku, dan nee... sepertinya kau sudah bahagia tanpaku yah senpai? kalau begini aku sudah tak khawatir lagi meninggalkanmu, karena aku tau pria yang kau pilih lebih baik dariku.

...walau ini sakit, aku akan tetap berusaha untuk tetap berpikir positif dan jernih, diselah rasa sabar dan ikhlasku, aku ingin kehidupan yang tenang, tapi aku sepertinya kehilangan kehidupan tenang dan menggembirakan itu, tapi itu tak membuatku putus asa, karena cinta ini akan selamanya abadi, walau dimakan waktu beratus ribu tahun, karena itu adalah janji seumur hidupku pada yang maha kuasa dan Rias-senpai...

END!

hehehe, udah habis yah tisyunya? wkwkwkwk


End file.
